


A Day in the Life

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [21]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Bonding, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Mother Figures, Multi, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Maitland-Deetz Family has a pretty hectic day.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 11





	A Day in the Life

Lydia wanted to sulk on the roof. She didn’t know why, but it was all she could think about doing at the moment. With a shaky breath, Lydia climbed up the stairs to the attic and climbed out onto the roof.

What she didn’t know was that Barbara watched her climb out onto the roof.

____________________________________________________

Lydia came downstairs to find her ghost mother, Barbara, waiting for her on the couch. The female ghost moved aside, patting a spot on the couch for Lydia to sit down in. The teenager reluctantly sat down. 

“Was there something you wanted to talk to me about, Barbara?” Lydia asked.

The female ghost nodded. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re clearly not fine though,” Barbara said, pulling Lydia into a hug.

“Trust me, I’m fine.” Lydia melted into Barbara’s embrace.

“Did you want to talk though?” Barbara asked. She knew that, despite Lydia saying that she was in fact fine, she really wasn’t.

“I guess,” was all Lydia mumbled into Barbara’s transparent chest. “The truth is...I’m not fine.”

“You’re not going back to being depressed, are you?” Barbara asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

“What?! No, of course not. Why?” Lydia was surprised by Barbara’s question.

“I saw you head upstairs to the attic so I figured you were going to go sulk on the roof,” Barbara calmly explained.

Lydia’s eyes seemed to widen at this and she suddenly pulled away from Barbara, now confusing the female ghost. Barbara reached a transparent hand out towards Lydia and the teenager turned away but kept an eye on her ghost mother. Choosing to stay calm, Lydia let out a sigh before turning back towards Barbara. 

“What are you sulking about this time, Lydia?” Barbara asked with a smile on her face. She pulled the teenager close to her again and wrapped her transparent arms around her.

Lydia seemed to relax in Barbara’s hold. “I wasn’t sulking about anything,” Lydia said after a few minutes of silence shared between the two of them. “I just went up there because I felt the need to.”

“Is that all?” 

“Yeah...” Lydia nodded.

The two of them stayed in that position for at least half an hour. The sound of Adam’s voice startling the two of them.

“Sorry guys,” Adam apologized.

____________________________________________________

Lydia didn’t know when the last time she and her ghost father, Adam, had that much fun together. The male ghost was currently chasing her around the house and Lydia was laughing her head off trying to get away from him.

“Almost got you, Lydia!” he shouted when he was a few feet away from his unrelated teen daughter figure. Lydia turned her head towards him and laughed as she took off running down another hallway away from Adam.

He laughed as well, turning and running down the same hallway Lydia had just gone down. With a snicker, Adam caught up to Lydia for good this time and tackled the teenager to the ground, engaging in a sudden tickle fight with her.

“Adam!” Lydia giggled as she tried to push her ghost father’s hand away from her. “Cut it out!”

But Adam refused to give up, instead reaching over and tickling the teenager. This, in fact, caused Lydia to laugh louder. “Never!” Adam announced with glee, a wide grin on his face.

Lydia retaliated, pushing her ghost father to the ground and beginning to tickle him as revenge. Adam couldn’t keep himself from laughing as his daughter figure tickled him nonstop. 

The sound of Lydia’s actual dad’s voice put a halt to Lydia’s and Adam’s tickle fight. “Having fun are we?” 

Adam nodded. “Yeah.”

Charles couldn’t help but smile. He loved seeing his daughter having fun.

____________________________________________________

Lydia was helping her dad put away photo albums when she came across one containing pictures of her when she was younger and living in New York with her dad and mom when she was still alive.

“Mind if we look at this together?” Lydia asked her dad.

“Sure why not,” Charles said with a smile on his face. 

He sat himself down on the floor next to his daughter and Lydia opened the photo album to the first page. “Do you remember this, dad?” Lydia asked as she pointed at a random picture in the photo book and focused her attention on her dad. Charles nodded.

The picture was of a three year-old Lydia staring at the camera adorably. There was traces of chocolate cake all over her face. Charles immediately knew what the picture was of.

“That’s of your third birthday party,” Charles explained with a laugh, “you’d gotten into your birthday cake a little too early. You had the most adorable smile on your face when your mom and I caught you.”

Lydia smiled, looking down at the photo album again and turning the page. She came across the picture her dead mom took of her when she was four and gotten herself lost in that museum back in New York City. She focused her attention on a picture on the next page and was about to ask her dad about it when her stepmom peeked her head in Charles’s office.

“Sorry for interrupting you, guys,” Delia said quietly and in a hurry, “but Betelgeuse has apparently eaten another one of my crystals.”

Charles and Lydia got up and left the room. Looking through all those old photo albums was going to half to wait another day.

____________________________________________________

“Why did you eat another one of Delia’s crystals, Betelgeuse?” Charles asked the demon.

Betelgeuse didn’t want to answer the question, instead looking to Lydia and coming up with what he thought was going to be the best idea ever.

He opened his mouth to say something but Lydia cut him off. “Maybe later, Betelgeuse.”

A clear pout formed on Betelgeuse’s face and he focused his attention onto the floor. “Aww...”

____________________________________________________

Right now, Delia needed help sorting through and putting away/hiding what remained of her collection of crystals. Following the incident earlier in which Betelgeuse had eaten one of them, Delia had decided to hide her crystals somewhere she hoped Betelgeuse wasn’t going to be able to find them.

“Where exactly did you say you wanted them, stepmother?” Lydia had asked. Delia pointed towards an open drawer and carefully placed the crystals, one by one, into the drawer and closed it.

“Thanks, Lydia,” Delia said as Lydia turned to leave the room.

“You’re welcome, stepmother,” came Lydia’s response.

Delia followed Lydia out of the room and closed the door behind her. But what she didn’t realize was that Betelgeuse had watched her and Lydia take the crystals into the room and put them away. So he knew where they were hidden. When he made sure Lydia and Delia had gone downstairs, he made his way into the room and opened the drawer he knew the crystals were in.

____________________________________________________

Delia reentered the room to find Betelgeuse sitting on the floor, one of her crystals in his hand and she let out a scream, causing the rest of the family to stop whatever it was they were doing and rush upstairs to see what the matter was.

Lydia came to a stop, followed by her dad, Adam, and finally Barbara, and the four of them just stared at Betelgeuse. “How did you know where my stepmom and I hid those, Beej?” Lydia asked in an annoyed voice, throwing her hands out. 

Again Betelgeuse couldn’t come up with an answer, instead shrugging as he pushed through the five of them and headed back downstairs in order to do something dangerous. Lydia let out an annoyed groan, exiting the room and joining Betelgeuse downstairs.

A while later, all four adults heard all the smoke detectors in the house go off at once...again. 

“Oh come on,” the four of them said in unison as they headed downstairs as well.


End file.
